Las Niñas Tienen Piojos
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: ¿Que es un beso?, ¿Que es besar?, porque todos se llegaron a hacer esa pregunta, porque nadie es la excepcion, ni siquiera una persona como Shino.  pesimo summary, One-shot, ShinoXGaara


Hola, bueno aquí está un one-shot de una pareja algo rara.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

_Pensamientos de los personajes_

Narración normal

* * *

><p>"Las Niñas Tienen Piojos"<p>

Shino estaba sentado en el sillón de color negro que tanto le gustaba, leía una enciclopedia de insectos, estaba junto a la ventana, esta estaba entreabierta y el poco aire que entraba era realmente fresco.

Cambio la hoja y siguió con la lectura.

Una brisa fuerte entro y cambio las páginas del libro, Shino alzo la vista y miro enojado la ventana, estiro la mano para cerrarla.

En ese mismo momento una joven pareja iba pasando por la calle, justo frente a la ventana se detuvieron, el chico acaricio la mejilla de la chica y se agacho un poco hasta que pudo besarla, se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente, se tomaron de la mano y continuaron caminando.

Shino se quedo mirando el lugar donde antes estaba la pareja, parpadeo un par de veces y en ese momento una pregunta se formo en su mente: ¿Qué era un beso?

Cerro la enciclopedia y se paro del sillón, dejo la enciclopedia en el sillón y se dirigió al librero, tomo un diccionario y busco el significado de beso.

-acción de besar- dijo en un susurro, frunció el seño y busco la palabra "besar"

-Tocar con los labios una cosa en señal de amor, amistad o reverencia- cerró el diccionario y lo dejo en su lugar correspondiente.

No estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta, ni un poco satisfecho, ni sacado de su duda.

Busco en varios libros pero siempre el mismo resultado, o algo diferente pero con las mismas palabras, era la misma cosa solo que al revés y eso comenzaba a molestarlo.

Tomo un libro de poemas y busco algo que se pareciera a su duda, por suerte encontró un poema con la misma pregunta, miro en que pagina estaba y comenzó a buscarlo.

-Me preguntas y no sé que responder,

Es algo que bien se siente,

Y es difícil de entender,

Es el choque de dos almas

En un suspiro de placer…-

-Shino a desayunar- lo llamo su padre

Suspiro y cerro el libro, ese poema tampoco había resuelto su duda.

Fue al comedor, se sentó en su lugar correspondiente, tomo una cuchara y revolvió la sopa.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto su padre mientras soplaba la sopa.

Shino soplo un poco la sopa y volvió a revolverla con la cuchara.

-¿Qué es un beso?-

-Es la acción de besar- empezó a comer

Shino lo imito y comió sin decir otra palabra, cuando termino la sopa hiso un poco el plato para adelante.

-¿Qué es besar?-

Su padre le sonrió levemente, recogió los platos y fue hacia el fregadero, lavo los platos rápidamente y se seco las manos, volvió hacia donde estaba Shino y acaricio su cabeza.

-Aun eres pequeño-

Shino cerró los ojos.

-Hay que llevarte a la escuela- aviso saliendo de la cocina.

Asintió levemente, fue por su mochila, tomo la enciclopedia de insectos y salió de la casa, su padre ya lo espera afuera, caminaron tranquilamente sin decir ninguna palabra, solo con el amigable silencio, llegaron a la escuela, Shino se despidió y entro a su salón de clases.

Llego a su pupitre junto a la ventana, dejo su mochila y la enciclopedia, miro su reloj de mano, las 7:55, faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases y aun así fue el primero en llegar al salón.

Miro su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, se le había olvidado peinarse y su cabello estaba esponjoso, su piel pálida, los lentes negros y redondos que no dejaban ver su mirada, y la chamarra le tapaba un poco la boca.

"aun eres pequeño", recordó las palabras de su padre y frunció levemente el seño, se sentó en el pupitre, en dos semanas cumpliría 8 años, su padre tendría que dejar de tratarlo como un niño.

Escucho que abrieron la puerta del salón, dirigió su mirada a la puerta y vio a Gaara entrar, comenzó a examinarlo con la vista, su cabello rojo estaba desordenado, rojo intenso, era un lindo y extraño color de cabello, su piel era pálida y parecía suave, sus ojeras remarcadas rodeando sus ojos aguamarina, y ese signo que yacía en el lado izquierdo de su frente, aquel signo del mismo color que el de su cabello le parecía realmente interesante.

-Hola- saludo Gaara fría y cortésmente

-Hola- saludo Shino de la misma manera

Toco la campana y todos los alumnos entraron a su salón correspondiente, el profesor Iruka entro al salón, paso lista y comenzó a repartir un dibujo para colorear.

Después de una hora Shino estuvo completamente aburrido, le había tocado un dibujo de corazones sin chiste alguno, coloreaba sin ganas.

Alzo a la vista hacia la banca de enfrente y vio la roja cabellera de Gaara recostada en el pupitre, al parecer el aburrimiento le había ganado, dormía plácidamente sin emitir ningún ruido.

Shino se perdió mirándolo con extrañeza

Gaara abrió de poco a poco los ojos, se los tallo y se acomodo en el pupitre, bostezo un poco y se dio cuenta por la extraña sensación de acosamiento que alguien lo estaba observando muy atentamente, volteo y se encontró con Shino, no podía ver sus ojos pero sentía su mirada, suspiro y empezó a colorear, Shino hiso lo mismo.

Toco la campana, Shino vio su reloj, las 14:30, el día se había pasado rápido.

Todos habían salido corriendo, incluido el profesor, todos excepto Shino y Gaara, Shino se levanto y comenzó a guardar sus cosas calmadamente, giro un poco y vio a Gaara hacer lo mismo.

-¿Gaara, sabes que es un beso?- pregunto sin mirarlo

-La acción de besar- contesto fríamente

-¿Y que es besar?-

-Acción de tocar con los labios-

Shino frunció el seño, Gaara parecía un diccionario en vez de una persona.

-¿has besado alguna vez?-

-No, ¿Y tú?- pregunto Gaara mostrándose interesado en el tema

-No-

Terminaron de guardar las cosas, se pusieron las mochilas y Gaara se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gaara- llamo Shino caminando calmadamente

Gaara volteo y se encontró a Shino a una distancia relativamente corta, demasiado corta para su gusto, Shino se inclino y apoyo torpemente sus labios sobre los de Gaara, no pasaron más de cinco segundos para que Gaara reaccionara, esa presión en sus labios era extraña, pero más extraño era que estaba siendo besado por Shino, un niño.

Se hiso para atrás bruscamente y casi se cae al suelo si no hubiera sido porque había una banca tras de él.

-¡Que hiciste!- grito Gaara espantado, toda su seriedad y frialdad habían muerto.

-Te bese- respondió Shino calmadamente

-¡¿Por qué?-

-Quería saber que era besar- se acomodo los lentes

-¡Pudiste haber besado a Hinata en vez de a mí!- se quejo Gaara irritado

-¡Las niñas tienen piojos!- grito Shino como si fuera algo bastante obvio

Gaara trago saliva y se calmo

-En eso tienes razón-

Ambos se acomodaron la mochila y salieron del salón caminando calmadamente.

-Adiós Shino-

-Adiós Gaara-

Se despidieron mutuamente tomando caminos diferentes.

.:::.

-¿recuerdas eso?- pregunto Gaara con la cabeza en las piernas de Shino.

-Si-

-Pero ya pasaron 11 años de eso-

-Siempre recuerdo las cosas importantes- acaricio la mejilla de Gaara –Ese fue el primer beso que te di-

El teléfono sonó sacándolos de su conversación, Shino miro molesto el aparato.

-Si no contestas te seguirán llamando- dijo Gaara en un suspiro

-Te dije que hoy pasaría el día contigo-

El sonido insistente del teléfono se convirtió en un sonido molesto.

-Es molesto- se quejo Gaara tapándose los oídos

Shino se estiro un poco y jalo el cable del teléfono desconectándolo, quito las manos de los oídos de Gaara.

-Aunque me parece absurdo que haya pensado que las niñas tiene piojos, lo bueno fue que mi padre me dijo la verdad a los 6 años-

Acaricio el cabello de Gaara y empezó a enredar los dedos en el cabello.

-Pero…- Gaara volteo a ver a Shino –Cuando me besaste tenias casi 8 años-

-Exacto- dijo Shino quitando unos mechones de pelo de los ojos de Gaara.

-¿Y porque dijiste eso, si sabias que no era verdad?-

-Soy bueno inventando excusas-

Gaara frunció el seño, Shino sonrió, esa era una de esas sonrisas, de esas pocas sonrisas que siempre serian solo para Gaara.

Se inclino y lo beso delicadamente, Gaara enredo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Shino, paso la lengua por los labios de Gaara y el beso se volvió apasionado.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia, el final es algo cursi lo sé, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo.<p>

Se les agradecerá si dejan un review, no cuesta nada dejarlo.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
